User blog:Ootwar/My only and last blog post.
I'm sorry. People wanted me to go and I'm fine with that. I was known as one of the defenders of Geo G and Greeny Phatom Wikis, and now people have turned against me, because, long story short, I dun fucked up. I first came to know Gabriel through Greeny Phatom Wiki, where I recall him being in for quite a while. I created a lot of bullshit articles in there, which are fake and will continue to be. Then I met John Leagsdurg. At first, he was a great fellow, quite a cheeky cunt, but not too much of a cheeky cunt. Then I met my best friend Oscar, who was developing a RPG about Greeny Phatom. Then we fucked up the whole wiki. I immigrated to Geo's World Wiki, where I made couple of logos to many "companies" created by either me or Gabriel. There isn't much I can talk about in there, since I came down to this wiki like a year after. After the second Greeny Phatom Wiki opened, I became a, what you would call, more experienced admin and bureaucrat. Sure, I have had fights with James (more about him later) and Alex, and I wanted to clear up some stuff, yet I failed. Then, I had the crazy idea. You know what I'm talking about. Creating a fake feature-length script for a possible GreenyToons/Bross/etc crossover. I also managed to merge couple of wikis to Greeny Phatom Wiki to create a much larger database, aiming to be larger than Zeldapedia. That failed as well, as we moved to GreenyToons Universe Wiki. Then everything became worse. James had the idea of turning it into an actual movie and I just went with it. I assigned myself as the director/supervisor and a co-writer. Then everything became worse. ''This fellow Jarvis came along and made me realize I was the worst director I could ever be. Letting staff do whatever they want, even if they did something I hate, I still went with it. I was too laid back. Then I became more restrictive after having to be noted about James' menancing acts against, what I thought was set, the rules of the production. I warned him several times, I even criticized him publicly, humiliated him. Then I kicked him out. The production team started falling apart and I had nothing to save it with. There were a lot of projects to do, but I didn't know which one to pick. The whole team suffered because of mismanagement and I should be blamed for all of it. Also, people basically told me to shut the fuck up, from what I've seen. People hated my poor constructive criticism and people decided to vote to kick me out. 'Wish that worked in the actual election though, so we don't have to suffer through riots while Trump becomes a president. ''' I have learned my lesson. I shouldn't take charge of anything. I suck. But I shall repeat one last time, it is not entirely my fault. I know, I'm shooting myself in the foot, blah blah blaaah. ... Well, this is it. I'm finally leaving. I have a last train home to catch. It's been great. I still love you all. <3 Links *askadmin.tumblr.com *Twitter *Discord: pantsmode#7206 *Dream Logos Wiki *My new Youtube channel *My Discord server *My open playlist Category:Blog posts